Alice Harris
-''I love you, Don... —''Alice's last words to Don, and forgives her. Before killed by Don. Alice Harris was the first known Carrier of the Rage Virus. She was the wife of Donald Harris and mother of Andy and Tammy Harris. Biography Alice and Don originally lived in a house in London with their children, Tammy and Andy. Don and Alice sent their children on a school trip to Spain, and shortly after, while they were away, the Rage Virus broke out in Britain, leaving the family separated when the country was quarantined. At some point, Don and Alice were taken in by Geoff and Sally and hid in their cottage with them and three other survivors. ''28 Weeks Later One day during the outbreak in Britain, Alice, Don and the other survivors were preparing dinner at the cottage when a young boy from Sandford arrived, and Alice convinced Don to let the child in. Shortly afterwards, the cottage came under attack by a large horde of Infected, and Alice and the young boy were separated from the others. Alice and the boy fled upstairs into a bedroom from the Infected, followed by Don. The child disappeared from Alice's sight and she searched frantically for him. Don begged Alice to escape with him and leave the boy, but Alice refused. When she then found the child hiding inside the bedroom closet, the Infected entered the room, cutting off her escape. Frightened, Alice called for help from Don, but he abandoned her and the boy in a panic and left them for dead. Alice and the boy barricaded themselves inside another room from the Infected, and Alice shouted at Don from the room's window to come back as Don escaped. The Infected then broke into the room and apparently bit and infected Alice, but due to her natural immunity, Alice became a Carrier and did not suffer any symptoms (apart from her left eye partially turning red). Alice subsequently fled the cottage and returned to the Harrises' deserted house in London, where she spent the next twenty-eight weeks after the outbreak hiding in the attic. Twenty-eight weeks after the initial outbreak of the Rage Virus, Andy found Alice in the attic of the house; but before Alice could properly reunite with her children, military forces arrived at the house and took them back to District One. There, Alice was put through decontamination and placed in quarantine. When Major Scarlet Levy noticed an old bite wound from an Infected on Alice's arm, she took a blood sample and then left Alice alone in isolation. Scarlet believed that a vaccine or treatment to the Rage Virus could be conceived through studying Alice's immunity, but her superior, General Stone had refused and planned for Alice to be executed. Later, Don sneaked past security and entered reunited with Alice, apologizing for abandoning her and begging for forgiveness. Alice appeared to forgive Don and they kissed. However, the Rage in Alice's saliva infected Don through the kiss, and Alice then watched in horror as Don began succumbing to the infection. Alice, helpless due to still being restrained on the gurney, was brutally killed by the infected Don. Gallery IMG 9209.JPG|Alice missing her children Tammy and Andy with a Don. Before kissed her Don, and before attacked infected. IMG 9233.JPG|Alice is abandoning by Don. Before attacked by infected. IMG 9234.JPG|Alice screams and trying calling out Don comes back. IMG 9235.JPG|Alice meets Scarlet. After becomes a Carrier. IMG 9236.JPG|Alice's lifeless body, after she is repeatedly killed by her infected Don. Personality Alice was a kind and caring person, being the only one to risk her life for the young boy. She was also a forgiving person, forgiving Don for leaving her as the infected swarmed over the cottage. Trivia *Though Alice and Andy are the only two known Carriers, in the [[28 Days Later (comic series)|''28 Days Later comic series]], Dr. Billingsworth was aware of the existence of Carriers (as according to him, the black operation he was part of had found evidence that some people were naturally immune to the symptoms of Infection), suggesting that there are other Carriers besides Alice and Andy. *Although Alice was immune as a Carrier, it is still unknown how she got away from the Infected at the cottage attack without being killed by them. *In an earlier script for 28 Weeks Later, Alice is revealed to have been dead six months prior to the film's events. Category:Characters Category:28 Weeks Later characters Category:Civilians Category:Survivors Category:Infected Category:Deceased characters